


Взгляд

by WTF_Sheith_2019



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sheith_2019/pseuds/WTF_Sheith_2019





	Взгляд

Лучшее отражение мыслей? Глаза. Светлые или темные, маленькие, с нависшим веком или высоко поднятыми бровями — вне зависимости от того, какими были эти глаза, Кит всегда хорошо понимал, что за ними скрывалось. Он не помнил времен, когда бы на него не смотрели — чужие мамочки с колясками, продавцы в магазинах, незнакомцы. Сначала из-за мамы — «Вы только посмотрите на этого бедного мальчика. Наверняка она ужасная мать», потом — «Какой странный ребенок, где его отец?». 

Воспоминания о школе были еще свежи — чуть больше полугода прошло с выпускного. Он никогда не был пай-мальчиком или слишком терпеливым. Много говорить тоже не любил — а потому на все оскорбления чаще давал в нос, чем жаловался взрослым. Мама его не хвалила, но и не ругала. Разве что перчатки подарила, чтобы не так сильно ранил руки. И отвела с семейному психологу, и сама вместе с ним к нему пошла. Они обсудили много всего — и проблемы с самоконтролем, и альтернативные пути для выхода гнева, и возможные последствия из-за ранней смерти отца. 

Чаще дети апеллировали к «странности» Кита и его матери, чуть реже — к его «девочковости» и сиротству. Он и сам не знал, что его бесило больше. 

Психолог помог найти ответы. Мама снова поддержала его во всем. 

Слов в его сражениях стало больше, самих сражений — меньше, как и страха. То, во что именно он одет, стало волновать его больше, чем то, как на него отреагируют окружающие. Он любил красивую одежду, и было неважно, женской или мужской она казалась остальным. 

Возможно, эта склонность к эпатированию публики была в нем всегда, может, выработалась как защитный механизм. Но ему нравилось. 

В лицо ему уже больше ничего не говорили, но взгляды на себе Кит ощущал все еще слишком хорошо. Хотя они не должны были иметь значения ни тогда, ни сейчас — ни учителей в школе, ни одноклассников, ни строгой женщины, приведшей дочь на пирсинг, ни клиента, на спине которого Широ сейчас выводил цепи. 

Кит ненавидел, когда на него смотрели. И вопреки этому делал так, чтобы на него нельзя было хоть мельком не глянуть. 

Кит так привык к пустынности Атласа. Когда Широ делал для него первые татуировки, встретить там кого-то, кроме Широ, было невозможно (лишь намного позже Кит понял, что Широ и правда делал его тату в выходные). Это место было тем тихим пристанищем, где Кит мог не думать о том, как выглядит или что думают о нем другие. 

Салон быстро перестал казаться ему пустым, когда он начал заходить в рабочие дни. Клиенты, потенциальные клиенты, ждущие свою консультацию, приходящие мастера, друзья Куро или Широ, забежавшие на «чай» или обсудить новую идею — даже за полчаса до закрытия постоянный галдеж меньше чем десятка людей создавал стабильный фоновый шум, сначала раздражающий, а потом привычно игнорируемый. 

И снова было много взглядов. 

Кит садится в кресло, откуда Широ хорошо видно. Он хорошо помнит этот эскиз — они обсуждали его на прошлой неделе, когда Широ перерисовывал его в цельную композицию из набросанных клиентом рефов и смутных описаний того, что он хотел бы в результате получить. Кит любил такие дни — он мог часами наблюдать за рисующим Широ, занимаясь своей домашкой. 

Он так сильно любил его. 

Широ поднимает взгляд и улыбается ему, через мгновение возвращаясь к работе. Кит утопает в кресле с ногами, сбросив обувь, и открывает недочитанную книгу. У него еще есть минут сорок или даже чуть больше. 

Время от времени он чувствует на себе взгляды. И один из них, который не заставлял его замирать на мгновение с чувством опасения. Единственный взгляд, которому он был рад, рядом с которым остальные действительно постепенно переставали иметь значение, принадлежащий человеку, на которого сам Кит мог бы смотреть вечно. 

_Я люблю тебя._

Кит шепчет это, едва слышно даже ему самому, больше шевеля губами. Широ все равно понимает. 

Взгляд его вспыхивает сначала удивлением, а затем тихой радостью. 

_Я тебя тоже._

Кит прячется за книжкой, преувеличенно внимательно изучая строчки на экране, даже не краснеет. У него еще есть минут сорок или даже чуть больше. 

Время от времени люди смотрят на него. Чужие взгляды? Кит замечает только один из них, единственно важный, который никогда не заставлял его замирать с чувством опасения. Один взгляд, рядом с которым остальные действительно постепенно переставали иметь значение, принадлежащий человеку, на которого сам Кит мог бы смотреть вечно. 

Широ.


End file.
